That Puppet Game Show
That Puppet Game Show is a Saturday evening TV game show which aired on BBC 1. It was created by the BBC Entertainment Production in London, in association with the Jim Henson Company. In the series, Dougie Colan hosts That Puppet Game show in which celebrity contestants go head to head in challenges set up by the show’s experts. Who ever gets the most points on the show wins the jackpot of £10,000 for a charity of their choice. Similar to The Muppet Show, there is also a plot going on behind the scenes of the show amongst Mancie O’Neil the producer and the rest of the characters. Although the show bears some similarities to The Muppet Show, including the fact it was co-created by the Jim Henson Company, with Brain Henson as the executive producer, occasional director and one of the puppeteers, they and the BBC have made it quite clear that That Puppet Game Show is not to be brought to you by the “M” for Muppets. They are just plain “Puppets”, with the word “Muppet” being kept to a minimum. Characters *Dougie Colan - Host (played by Dave Chapman). He has a Northern English similar to Vernon Kay and has sightly similar appearance (some might say) to Bruce Forsyth. Similar to Kermit the Frog, he chats to the shows contestants in between the challenges. *Mancie O’Neil - Producer (play by Colleen Smith). Formally from America, she is often seen behind the scenes of the show organising the rest of the characters and (similar to Kermit) sorting and suffering their many domestic problems. *Amber O’Neil - Showbiz Expert (played by Louise Gold). She appears on the game show and sets the contestants to do the “Life’s a Speech” challenge. She is also Mancie the producer’s younger sister. *Eddie Watts - Music Expert (played by Dave Chapman). On the game show, Eddie sets the musical challenges like “Sauciesong” where the contestants have to remember the correct order that the Hot Dogs sing sections of a song. *Miss Jemima Taptackle - Sports Expert (played by Louise Gold). Outside her work as sports teacher at a girl’s school, Miss Taptackle sets the challenge of “Punch Your Lights Out” where the contestants try punch as many of the lights on their outfits off as they can. *Dr. Heimlich Strabismus - Science Expert (played by Brian Henson). This eccentric scientist from Austria also appears on the game show and makes the constants do challenges like “Paddlestar Galactica” where the celebrities play ping pong to knock their opponents floating planets out of orbit and claim the points. *Jake Hamilton-Jones - Nature Expert (played by Victor Yerrid). Originally from Australia, he makes the celebrities do challenges like “Bird Droppings” where they have to remember different bird callings and repeat them at the right trees to collect the bird’s eggs. *The Amazing Ian - Mental Agility Expert (played by Brian Henson). The American Armadillo is often seen back stage lazing about and grumbling about this, that and the other. The rest of the time, he appears on the game show setting the contestants challenges that involve remembering things quickly for his questions. *Fenton the Tortoise - (played by Nigel Plaskitt). He is mainly a runner, going back and forth between the set and office with messages. However, being a tortoise, the messages get received very late indeed. *The Hot Dogs - they often appear with Eddie Watts in “Sauciesong” where the contestants have to remember and squeeze them in the correct order that they sing sections of a song. Two of them also appear as the contestants trainers in “Punch Your Lights Out” with Miss Taptackle. *Clyde Stravinsky - Scorekeeper (played by Victor Yerrid). He is a grumpy American crab, who is often caught grumbling about his family when ever a challenge is completed on the show. *Udders McGhee - Studio Chairman (played by Nigel Plaskitt). He is a money hungry bull, who is always trying to work out what to remove or keep on the game show in order to keep their profit safe. *Monkey and Mouse Janitor - (played by Victor Yerrid and Brian Henson). During the show, we see them down in the basement chatting about the present situation back stage. *The Dad - (played by Dave Chapman). At intervals during the show, we see him watching “That Puppet Game Show” with his family at home. Similar to Statler and Waldorf, he often comments about the show to his wife. Episodes #Sacked #Dougie's Birthday #Manschool #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Puppet Cast *Dave Chapman - Dougie, Eddie and Dad *Colleen Smith - Mancie *Louise Gold - Amber and Jemima *Brian Henson - Strabismus, Ian and Mouse *Victor Yerrid - Jake, Clyde and Monkey *Nigel Plaskitt - Fenton, Hot Dog and Udders *Additional Puppeteers - Andrew Spooner, Becky Henderson, Kate Smee, Olly Taylor and Michael Winsor Celebrity Contestants *Episode 1 - Katherine Jenkins and Jonathan Ross *Episode 2 - Gary Lineker and Freddie Flintoff *Episode 3 - Jack Dee and Alex Jones *Episode 4 - TBA *Episode 5 - TBA *Episode 6 - TBA *Episode 7 - TBA *Episode 8 - TBA Credits *Writers: The Dawson Bros., Toby Davies, Tom Leopold, Daniel Peak, George Jeffrie (Lead) and Bert Tyler Moore (Lead) *Music Composer: Paul Farrer *Graphics: Creative Nuts *Computers Lumina *Post Production: BBC Studios and Post Production *Make-Up: Sarah Burrows (episode 1) and Katie Annetts (episode 2) *Stylist: Rebecca Allen *Design Supervisor: Bob Keable *Stage Manager: Sarah Whiting *Floor Manager: Nick Keene *Resources Manager: Craig Dancy *Vision Mixer: Simon Sanders *Set Designer: Sarah Milton *Art Director: Catherine Land *Puppet Workshop: Scott Brooker, Gemma De Vecchi, Maggie Haden, Janet Knechtel and Helly McGrother *Lighting Director: Will Charles *Camera Supervisor: Neil McLintock (episode 1) and Chris Miller (episode 2) *Sound Supervisor: Tony Revell *Script Supervisors: Michelle Arnold, Amanda Church, Elizabeth, Hodges and Sandra Palormi *EVS Operator: Neil Belcher *Production Accountant: Kevin McSweeney *Editors: Nick Peto and Ian Moffat *Dubbing Mixer: Richard Sillitto *Colourist: Vince Narduzzo (episode 1) and Maria Chamberlain (episode 2) *Production Team: Anika Bratzke, Ben Carey, Sean Noonan, Naomi Stocks and Arabella Younger *Researchers: Jamie Riley and Tom Wackett *Production Co-ordinator: Caroline Cooke *Assistant Producers: Chantal Barnes, Nadia Dyer-Collins and Lisa Mitchell *Celebrity Producer: Lauren Fleet *Production Executive: Stan Matthews *Production Manager: Sarah Mitchell *Commissioning Editor: Karl Warner *Games Producers: Ant Carr and Keith Cotton *Script Producer: Tom Miller *Executive Producers: Martin G. Baker, Derek McLean and Brian Henson *Series Producer: Jamie Ormerod *Director: Richard Valentine Sources *1 *2 Category:TV Shows Category:Henson Company TV Shows